A Perfect Christmast
by aniranzracz
Summary: Hanya sebuah batu kecil yang menghalangi jalan Draco dan Hermione. Bukan fic serius ;;) Dibuat saat Natal (Desember) tapi baru dipublish Mei - - mind to RnR? Thank you very much!


Dengan ini, saya, aniranzracz mempersembahkan *ohyeah*

...

.

...

**A Perfect Christmast**

_Kau seperti orang lain bagiku_

.

_This story is based from Harry Potter. Harry Potter was made by J. K. Rowling_

_._

Warn: OOC maybe?

uououououououououououououououou

Hari itu salju turun, dan Natal telah tiba!

Seharusnya, suasana Natal itu penuh dengan kegembiraan. Dan memang itu yang terjadi di seluruh dunia, termasuk di Hogwarts. Di Hogwarts, semua anak sibuk membuka hadiah-hadiah natal mereka. Kadang mereka merasa bahagia—sampai meloncat-loncat—karena hadiah yang mereka dapatkan sesuai dengan keinginan mereka, tapi tak jarang juga beberapa di antara mereka merasa kesal karena mendapatkan hadiah yang tidak mereka inginkan, lalu yang terjadi akhirnya adalah acara protes kepada pemberi hadiah tersebut.

Walaupun memang ada acara protes kekesalan karena hadiah itu, kondisi sekarang masih bisa dibilang penuh keceriaan. Toh yang protes karena hadiah yang mereka dapatkan itu jelek masih bisa tersenyum karena hadiah lainnya dan bersyukur karena mereka mendapatkan hadiah. Daripada tidak sama sekali.

Tetapi ada satu murid yang tidak bergabung dengan suasana meriah Natal itu. Yang ia kerjakan hanyalah menyendiri di asrama Ketua Murid—murid itu adalah seorang Ketua Murid—dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil menatap ke luar jendela dan duduk manis di sofa merah kesayangannya, melihat-lihat pemandangan yang diselimuti salju putih bersih. Puluhan hadiah dan kartu Natal-nya ia telantarkan.

Siapa murid itu? Dia adalah salah satu dari Trio Gryffindor, dan—seperti yang sudah dikatakan tadi—Ketua Murid putri untuk tahun ini, Hermione Jean Granger. _Miss Know-It-All_, _Princess Gryffindor_, yah terserahlah. Memang banyak julukan untuknya.

Dari tadi pagi—sebenarnya tadi malam—wajahnya sudah murung. Bibirnya maju dan tangannya dilipat di dada. Wajahnya kali ini benar-benar ditekuk, anti dengan yang namanya senyum, apalagi tertawa. Dan wajah itu bahkan tidak berubah ketika melihat gunungan hadiah yang ia dapatkan.

Asrama Ketua Murid kali ini sepi, tidak heboh seperti biasanya karena sang Ketua Murid putra, _pathner _kerja Hermione, hijrah sementara entah ke mana. Paling turun ke asrama lamanya untuk bermain bersama sahabat-sahabatnya atau mengganggu anak kelas satu yang menjadi hiburannya.

Pasangan kerja Hermione itu Draco.

Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran seorang Profesor McGonagall ketika mengumumkan pasangan Ketua Murid untuk tahun ini adalah Hermione Jean Granger dan Draco Lucius Malfoy. Untuk Hermione, mungkin wajar dan merupakan hal yang mustahil jika dia tidak terpilih. Tapi untuk Draco?

Draco itu—walaupun sebenarnya baik—adalah mantan _Death Eaters_. Draco itu termasuk dalam daftar anak yang sangat senang melanggar peraturan—terbukti dengan pesta Wiski Api Ogden yang selalu diadakan di asrama Slytherin jika Draco berulang tahun. Dan Draco itu... kekanakan! Tidak dewasa sama sekali! Intinya, seorang Draco Malfoy tidak dapat dijadikan panutan untuk yang lainnya.

Mengapa Profesor McGonagal tidak memilih Harry Potter saja? _The Chosen One_? Atau Ron Weasley? Yang juga berperan penting dalam kejatuhan rezim Voldemort?

Hanya Profesor McGonagall dan Tuhan yang tahu. Profesor-profesor lainnya juga tidak akan mengerti jalan pikiran Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts itu, apalagi murid-murid Hogwarts.

Walaupun begitu, tetap saja Hogwarts berjalan dengan aman dan tentram, berkat Hermione kelihatannya. Hermione yang bekerja keras demi Hogwarts di sela-sela kesibukannya belajar untuk NEWT. Hermione yang terpaksa menyeret Draco untuk berpatroli bersamanya demi Hogwarts, atau bahkan kadang-kadang Hermione harus berpatroli sendirian kalau Draco betul-betul tidak mau. Semuanya demi tanggung jawabnya sebagai Ketua Murid.

Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya pikiran Profesor McGonagall untuk menyatukan Hermione dan Draco dalam satu asrama itu benar-benar menguntungkan. Karena sejak itu hubungan antar asrama-asrama di Hogwarts semakin baik dan Draco serta Hermione mulai menjadi dekat, bahkan berpacaran.

Iya, pacaran. Sepasang kekasih.

Baru saja Hermione ingin beranjak pergi ke kamarnya untuk tidur, tiba-tiba Draco muncul dari lubang lukisan asrama sambil membawa tumpukan hadiah. Membuat Hermione mengurungkan niatnya, entah karena apa.

"Selamat natal, Hermione!" sapa Draco sambil tersenyum senang. Ia berjalan masuk, menaruh hadiahnya di bawah Pohon Natal—di sebelah gunung hadiah untuk Draco dan Hermione—lalu menghampiri Hermione. "Minggir, Herm, aku mau duduk di sini!"

"Tak mau," timpal Hermione sambil memalingkan wajahnya. "Pergi saja sana, di sofa hijau! Lagipula ini memang sofaku!"

Status mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih, tapi tetap saja ada yang tidak bisa hilang sejak dulu, selalu saja tidak mau mengalah dan tak jarang berkelahi satu sama lain.

Dan sebenarnya, ada sesuatu dalam diri Draco yang membuat Hermione kesal dan murung sejak tadi pagi.

Draco mengernyit. "_No, no, no_," katanya. "Sejak kapan kita mengklaim ini sofamu dan ini sofaku? Tidak pernah, kan? Lagipula Profesor McGonagall, yang memberikan dua sofa ini untuk kita berdua, tidak pernah mengatakan yang ini punyaku dan yang itu punyamu."

"Kaulihat warnanya, kan?" tanya Hermione kesal. "Aku dari Gryffindor. Warna khas Gryffindor adalah merah. Dan sofa ini warnanya merah! Kau dari Slytherin, warna khas Slytherin itu hijau, dan sofa itu warnanya hijau! Berarti sofa ini milikku dan sofa itu milikmu!"

"_No, no, no_," ujar Draco lagi keras kepala. "Aku yang di sini!"

"Tidak mau."

"Minggir, Hermione."

"Tidak."

"Minggir."

"Tidak. Sekali merdeka tetap merdeka. Sekali tidak tetap tidak."

"Kalau begitu, kaupangku aku saja."

"Ada sofa lain, Draco!"

Draco nekat. Ia duduk di pangkuan Hermione, membuat mata _hazel _Hermione membelalak dan mulutnya membuka kesal. Hermione berteriak, "Minggir, Draco!"

"Tak mau."

Hermione membuka mulutnya, alisnya bertaut, ingin memprotes dan mungkin menghina Draco lebih dalam dan lebih jauh lagi, tapi ia urungkan. Ia akhirnya mengalah. "Iya, iya! Aku yang duduk di sana! Di sofa hijau! Berdiri dulu, sana!"

Draco menyeringai. Ia berdiri, membiarkan Hermione beranjak dari sofa merah itu dan duduk di sofa hijau lainnya. Lalu ia duduk kembali setelah Hermione hijrah. "Kenapa tidak seperti ini dari tadi, Herm? Lebih enak, kan? Lagipula duduk di sana itu seratus kali lebih nyaman!"

Hermione hanya diam. Ia sedang malas berbicara dan ia kembali ke aktivitas semulanya, melipat kedua tangan di dada dan memandangi butiran salju yang turun perlahan-lahan dari jendela.

Draco—yang kelihatan acuh tak acuh dengan sikap Hermione—heboh lagi. Ia berdiri dari sofanya sambil berseru riang, "Kelihatannya hadiah Natal untukku di sini tidak kalah banyaknya dari yang aku dapatkan di Slytherin! Lihat, Herm, hadiahku banyak!"

Hermione tetap memandang ke luar jendela, membiarkan Draco sibuk dengan hadiah-hadiahnya.

Draco duduk bersila di atas lantai batu, lalu mulai membuka hadiah-hadiahnya. Ia meraih satu kado bersampul hijau polos. Di atas kado itu terdapat satu kartu yang bertuliskan "Selamat Natal, Drake! Dari Blaise Zabini."

"Hei, rupanya Blaise tidak lupa memberikanku kado!" seru Draco riang gembira, tidak memperhatikan cibiran Hermione. "Tahun ini benar-benar tahun yang _fantastic_! Tahun lalu, Blaise dan Theo bahkan lupa memberikanku kado! Mereka kira mereka sudah memberikanku kado, tapi ternyata belum..."

Draco mulai membuka kado itu. Ia mengambil hadiah yang tersimpan di bawah lapisan kertas kado tersebut dan memamerkan hadiah yang ia dapatkan. "Lihat, Herm! Aku dapat syal baru! Dilengkapi dengan... (Draco membaca kotak tempat syal) penghangat yang baru-baru saja dikeluarkan tahun ini! Sepertinya aku akan selalu hangat tahun ini!"

Draco menaruh hadiah dari Blaise di satu tumpukan dan mulai meraih hadiah-hadiah lainnya lagi. Hadiah-hadiah dari ayahnya, ibunya, Pansy, para fansnya, sahabat-sahabatnya, dan bahkan adik-adik kelasnya serta kakak-kakak kelasnya yang sudah lulus dan menjadi orang hebat yang berpengaruh.

Draco berceloteh sendiri sambil terkadang bergumam kagum akan hadiahnya. "Lihat, Herm! Aku dapat kalung emas dari Pansy! Tapi... kenapa Pansy tidak berpikir aku ini laki-laki dan tidak akan memakai kalung? Dasar anak itu!"

Dan Hermione, tetap saja memandang jendela dengan cibiran. Entah sudah berapa waktu yang dihabiskan oleh Draco untuk membuka puluhan—atau bahkan ratusan—hadiahnya. Mungkin waktu yang terlewatkan sudah hampir dua jam hanya untuk itu.

Begitu sisa hadiah untuk Draco tinggal sekitar delapan hadiah, Draco menghentikan kehebohannya. Ia memandang Hermione penuh keheranan. "Kau kenapa sih, Herm? Rasanya kau tidak seperti yang biasanya. Kau ada masalah?"

Hermione diam. Suasana hening.

Draco menunjuk tumpukan kado untuk Hermione yang sengaja Draco pisahkan ketika Draco membuka hadiah-hadiahnya tadi. "Lihat itu! Kenapa kau sedih? Bukannya hadiahmu juga banyak? Dan aku tidak ragu kalau salah satu dari hadiah itu adalah hadiah dari Menteri Sihir! Atau jangan-jangan di antara hadiah itu ada surat pemberitahuan kalau kau tidak perlu ikut NEWT dan akan dibuatkan ijazah yang isinya _Outstanding _semua?"

"Jangan berpikir muluk-muluk."

"Aku tidak berpikir muluk-muluk," bela Draco. "Aku mengatakan fakta dan kemungkinan yang bisa dibilang bisa saja terjadi. Bukannya kau memang akan mendapatkan _Outstanding_? Aku tidak heran dengan dugaan itu ketika melihatmu belajar."

Hermione diam, tidak menjawab lagi.

Draco duduk di sofa merah, sofa yang diklaim oleh Hermione sebagai sofa milik gadis itu sendiri. "Kau kenapa sih, Herm? Kau marah padaku? Bilang saja karena apa."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku normal," ujar Hermione pelan. Nada-nada suaranya penuh kekesalan kenapa Draco tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya kesal. Menurutnya, Draco sebenarnya mengerti, tapi Draco tidak ingin mengatakannya dan menunggu Hermione untuk membicarakannya lebih dulu.

Padahal Draco memang seratus persen tidak mengerti.

"Tidak ada apa-apa?" tanyanya memastikan. "Baguslah. Senyum dulu, dong."

Hermione malah tambah cemberut. Ia melirik Draco yang mengambil syal hadiah dari Blaise dan sibuk memainkannya. "Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti?"

Draco menoleh ke arah Hermione, tatapan mata _ice_-nya benar-benar polos dan lugu, tidak tahu-menahu tentang apapun. "Mengerti apa? Memangnya ada hal yang perlu aku mengerti lagi? Apa?"

Hermione mendengus. "Kau itu kenapa, sih?"

"Aku? Aku kenapa?" tanya Draco bingung. "Aku... baik-baik saja."

"Bukan itu!" seru Hermione kesal. "Kau itu pacarku! Artinya kita adalah sepasang kekasih!"

Draco menyeringai. "Memang. Lalu?"

"Tingkahmu itu!" ujar Hermione, nyaris menjerit. "Kau... kau tidak seperti yang lainnya! Kenapa kau tidak pernah belajar untuk mengetahui bagaimana seorang kekasih memperlakukan pacarnya dari orang lain? Kau memang tidak ingin memperhatikanku?"

"Aku... memangnya... kenapa kau tiba-tiba memprotes seperti ini?" tanya Draco perlahan, sedikit bingung ingin mengatakan apa.

"Tadi malam, Ginny datang ke sini. Aku memang sudah memberitahunya tentang kata sandi untuk masuk ke sini. Dia datang tepat beberapa menit setelah kau menghilang entah ke mana!"

"Terus?"

"Dia cerita tentang semuanya! Tentang hubungannya dengan Harry!" seru Hermione. "Tentang bagaimana dia nyaris melayang karena perlakuan Harry terhadapnya!"

"Kau tidak sedang membicarakan... itu, kan?" tanya Draco, wajahnya sedikit memerah.

Hermione mendengus, wajahnya ikut memerah. Ia tidak berpikir sebelumnya kalau pikiran Draco sampai ke tahap itu. "Tentu tidak! Jaga pikiranmu, Malfoy! Aku bicara sebagai anak yang berpacaran sehat! Yang aku maksud tadi itu... sikapmu!"

"Kenapa sikapku?" tanya Draco, masih dengan perlahan-lahan.

Hermione menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, pusing dengan Draco—yang bahkan ketika sudah diberitahu _clue_—tetap tidak mengerti. "Kau tidak sadar? Kau... itu seperti musuhku! Seperti orang lain! _Anonymous that I never know_!"

Baru saja Draco ingin membuka mulut, mengira Hermione sudah selesai dengan ucapannya, Hermione mulai mengomel lagi, "Kau tidak lihat Harry? Dia tidak melanjutkan sekolah dan bekerja sebagai Auror di sana! Jauh dari Ginny! Tapi apa yang ia buat? Dia bahkan selalu mengunjungi Ginny jika dia punya waktu luang, dan mengirimi Ginny sebuket bunga serta surat jika dia sedang sibuk!"

"Aku..." kata Draco. Belum selesai Draco berbicara, Hermione memotong lagi.

"Kalau kau? Kita tinggal satu asrama! Tidak sampai satu kilo! Tapi kau selalu pergi dan tidak pernah memperhatikanku! Kau pergi jauh, mengunjungi teman-temanmu, orangtuamu, tapi tidak pernah sekedar tanya tentang apa kabarku!" seru Hermione marah. "Harry, di setiap surat dan kunjungannya, paling tidak selalu mengatakan _I love you_, tapi kau? Menambahkan embel-embel'sayang' di belakang namaku saja tidak pernah!"

Draco diam saja kali ini, ia tahu jika berurusan dengan Hermione mengenai hal ini dan Hermione sudah mengomel-ngomel tak karuan, ia tidak akan pernah mendapat kesempatan berbicara. Lebih baik menunggu sampai Hermione selesai memarahinya.

Hermione menjerit lagi. "Terlalu banyak sikapmu yang tidak kusukai! Egois dan mau seenaknya! Tidak peduli situasi! Kekanakan! Nakal!"

Dan Hermione terus-menerus berbicara, menjerit, sesekali mengeluarkan air mata selama setengah jam. Sampai akhirnya...

"Sudahlah! Aku lelah!" seru Hermione. Ia beranjak dari sofa hijau yang ia duduki dan pergi ke kamar.

Draco ikut beranjak, tapi yang ia lakukan adalah menahan Hermione dengan cara menarik tangan kekasihnya itu. "Maaf. Aku minta maaf."

Hermione berhenti berjalan, ia menghapus air matanya.

"Tapi kau tidak tahu," kata Draco. "Kalau aku sebenarnya sangat sangat sangat peduli padamu."

"Cih," ujar Hermione. "Bohong. Tidak ada bukti yang mengatakan itu sebelumnya!"

"Kau tidak akan percaya kalau kuberikan buktinya," kata Draco. "Lagipula... bisa dibilang aku bergerak dari belakang. Kau tidak akan pernah menyadari sampai kau tua nanti kalau kau tidak kuberitahu."

"Beritahu aku."

"Apa?"

"Beritahu aku."

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar?"

"Beritahu aku!"

"Apa?"

Hermione baru saja ingin berjalan memasuki kamarnya lagi ketika Draco menahan tangannya dengan kuat sambil tertawa. "Hahaha... ya, aku dengar itu. Kau betul-betul mau kuberitahu?"

Hermione mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah," ujar Draco. "Kuberitahu kau. Pertama, aku selalu berpatroli. Memang, aku tidak berpatroli bersamamu kalau kau tidak menyeretku terlebih dulu. Tapi aku selalu berpatroli setelah kau tertidur. Kenapa? Karena kau sebenarnya tidak tahu, Hogwarts masih aman pada jam ketika kau mengajakku berpatroli. Ketika sudah larut malam, ketika kau sudah tertidur, disitulah aku berpatroli karena banyak anak nakal yang berkeliaran pada jam itu."

"Kenapa tidak mengatakan itu dan tidak mengajakku?"

"Karena aku tak mau kau lelah," kata Draco. "Lihat badanmu, kurus! Matamu bahkan berkantung! Itu karena kau kelelahan! Energimu kau habiskan untuk mengurus Hogwarts dan NEWT yang akan datang nanti!"

Hermione terdiam.

Draco melanjutkan, "Kedua, masalah sofa. Bukannya aku tidak mau mengalah, Herm," ujarnya. "Tapi coba kauperhatikan! Jenis sofa ini berbeda! Sofaku, yang warna hijau, lebih empuk dari sofa merahmu. Dan aku mau kau selalu mendapatkan yang terbaik! Mendapatkan tempat yang paling nyaman di antara yang paling nyaman!"

Hermione terdiam lagi. Ia menyadari kalau sofa hijau itu memang lebih empuk dan nyaman, tapi ia tidak menyadari kalau itulah alasan Draco memaksanya duduk di sofa hijau itu.

"Yang ketiga," lanjut Draco lagi, masih menahan tangan Hermione. "Aku melihatmu cemberut sejak aku kembali. Karena itu, aku langsung heboh dan berpura-pura riang agar kau juga ikut riang dan tidak cemberut lagi."

"Draco..."

"Aku memang tak pernah bertanya keadaanmu," kata Draco. "Karena aku sudah tahu bagaimana keadaanmu! Kau tidak sadar, aku selalu menengokmu ketika kau tertidur. Memakaikan selimut kalau kau lupa. Dan kalau aku melihatmu ujung bibirmu sedikit terangkat, aku langsung tahu kalau kau bahagia," ujar Draco. "Lagipula, kau selalu marah kalau keadaanmu sedang tidak baik. Dan aku bahkan mencatat daftar makananmu setiap hari."

Hening.

"Dan sepertinya kau yang tidak pernah mengerti keadaanku," kata Draco. "Misalnya, kau langsung memarahiku kalau aku bertemu dengan Pansy. Padahal yang kulakukan hanyalah membuatmu senang!"

"Bagaimana aku senang kalau kau dekat dengan mantanmu itu?" tanya Hermione heran, sedikit ketus. "Semua orang mungkin akan berlaku sama denganku kalau ada di posisi itu!"

"Saat pesta topeng berlangsung, aku menyuruhmu memakai gaun merah itu, kan?" tanya Draco. "Gaun merah yang kubelikan? Itu sebenarnya adalah pilihan Pansy. Bukan pilihanku. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang selera perempuan, jadi aku mengajaknya pergi berbelanja hanya untukmu. Ya, hanya untukmu."

Hening lagi.

"Maaf," ujar Hermione, ia melepaskan tangan Draco dan memeluk kekasihnya itu. Mendekapnya erat. "Ya, aku yang salah. Dengan seenaknya aku berpikir tentang yang tidak-tidak."

Draco tersenyum.

It's a perfect christmast for him.

FIN

Mind to review? :D


End file.
